El legado de los Sil'Dorei
by Kento
Summary: Rauros ha dejado la academia, la nueva capitana Nienor ha puesto a prueba los talentos de nuestros estudiantes, Dazel... Solen... La confrontacion será inevitable. 3 Capitulos! Dejen reviews !
1. 1 Madurez

**Madurez**

Se alzaba la luna en Silvermoon mientras corria hacia los dormitorios del observatorio norte, supongo que se me fue un poco la mano en la taberna y olvide la hora que era, aunque no me preocupaba, esta seria la primera vez que rompia las reglas y que mejor momento para romper las reglas que en tu cumpleaños.

En efecto, era mi centecimo decimo primer cumpleaños (111 para los lentos) y mis amigos de la facultad de disciplinas intelectuales habian decidido celebrarlo por todo lo alto, si es que a cinco personas bebiendo se le puede llamar *alto* de alguna forma.

- A donde vas tan corriendo Solen? -

Estaba tan preocupado por llegar no tarde que me olvide por completo de mi compañero de literas, Dazel Firewind mi primo, frene en seco.

- Hey Daz, vamos tres horas tarde al reporte nocturno asi que seria oportuno si... -

- shhhhhhh vas a despertar a los vecinos! – respodio bromeando

- quieres darte prisa, ya sabes como es el capitan -dije discimulando mi preocupacion

- que mas da si son tres o cuatro horas? - razonó

- Si lo pones asi... caminemos -

Caminamos durante poco mas de quince minutos cuando vimos algo raro moverse en la oscuridad.

- Viste eso Solen? Que seria... un gato? - hizo una pausa

- De ese tamaño? -

- Vamos a ver... -

Nunca pense que fueramos a encontrar uno de esos en pleno Silvermoon... pero ahi estaba, un Wretched, criaturas que fueron elfos, hasta que se dejaron llevar por su sed de magia. Aunque conservan su fisionomia elfica el exeso de energia provoco que sus cuerpos se mancillaran, decayeran... Pero este era, algo diferente...

- Woaw, viste eso... que crees que sea? - dije mientras me ocultaba

- Ni idea, pero es muy grande... parece un no-muerto.. -

- No lo se parece mas bien un... -

Entonces oimos unas voces... se acercaban rapidamente, justo por donde nosotros habiamos llegado.

- pufff, no puedo creer lo cansada que estoy, puedes creer que que llevo trabajando veinte dias seguidos? -

- Tienes que aprender a relajarte amiga, tomate un tiempo para ti... -

De repente la cosa que habiamos estado observando, al oir las voces, dio la vuelta y se arrastro sigilosamente por el callejon que daba a la calle por donde iban a pasar las dos mujeres.

- Estas listo Daz? vamos a... Daz?

Dazel no estaba...

- Puedes creer que Lorien va a casarse, si si me dijer.. Gahh!! Ahh! Que es esto!! - grito la muchacha

La cosa habia agarrado a la chica de la derecha por el cuello, la otra habia intentado escapar pero recibio un manotazo que la propulso dos metros a chocar con la pared. Tenia que hacer algo... lo que fuera...

En menos de medio segundo me encontre haciendo lo que muchos de mis compañeros considerarian algo absurdo.

Sali de mi sigilo y salte sobre el brazo de la criatura al tiempo que cortaba los tendones de su muñeca... Exelente, habia liberado a la muchacha... solo que no conte con su brazo derecho. De repente senti como si me cayera una casa en la garganta, su gigantesco brazo hacia tanta presion que senti que se me salian los ojos, empece a perder el conocimiento... entonces oi un ruido, la presion se fue y cai fuertemente en el suelo.

- Solen! Solen!! Estabas vivo? Vamos Solen... Hablame! -

- Qu-que paso? - respondi tosiendo

- Estas loco amigo? esa cosa podria haberte matado -

- A donde fuiste Dazel? Por un momento pense que era mi final... -

- Muy simple amigo mio, di un rodeo al callejon subi las cajas de aquel rincon, salte sobre el tipo este y le corte el tendon axilar... lo demas fue pan comido -

- Ahg... me duele la cabeza... -

- y Como no... estas loco? te lanzaste de frente y sin sigilo, suerte que le cortaste el brazo derecho, si no ahi si que habria sido el final.

- Tenia que hacer algo iba a matar a esa muchacha -

- Bueno, ya que... lo que importa es que las salvaste, te sientes bien? puedes caminar? -

- Por supuesto -

Me puse en pie, al principio me tambalee un poco, pero recobre el equilibrio a los pocos segundos.

- hmm, bien... las muchachas estan incoscientes, pero parecen estar bien -

- Deberiamos llevarlas al hospital... - respondi

Las cargamos en brazos y nos encaminamos al hospital, de camino notificamos a uno de los guardias de turno la aparicion de aquel Wretched y la ubicación de su cuerpo, ya era mas de las cuatro de la madrugada cuando finalmente llegamos al hospital.

- Madre mia! Que paso? Que le hicieron a estas muchachas? - dijo una enfermera nerviosamente al vernos entrar al hospital

- Fueron atacadas por un Wretched, pero estan, bien noso... -

- Que esperan! Rapido! ponganlas aquí, Rapido! - Interrumpio la enfermera

- S-si claro... - respondi algo intimidado

Se llevaron a las muchachas a las habitaciones, estaba algo sorprendido por la reaccion de la enfermera

- Hay algun problema señorita? No se veian mal cuando las trajimos... - Pregunto Dazel

- Nunca se sabe joven, nunca se sabe. - repuso la enfermera

- Muy bien entonces, vamos Daz, antes de que se haga mas tarde -

La noche termino sin mayores contratiempos, de hecho, tuvimos mucha suerte, para cuando llegamos a los dormitorios el capitan habia salido y, por lo que nos dijeron, no llego a notar nuestra ausencia debido a las prisas, asi que trate de aprevechar lo poco que quedaba hasta que el capitan volviera por mas.

Me di una ducha y para cuando llegue al dormitorio, Dazel ya estaba dormido asi que sin hacer mucho ruido subi a mi litera y me acoste... senti que habia algo sobre la cama cuando me acoste, entonces me incorpore y lo tome en mis manos...

Era un pequeño libro, bastante ornamentado y muy pesado para su tamaño sus paginas estaban raidas y amarillentas, parecia muy viejo y a juzgar por lo brillantes que eran sus bordes, tambien parecia tener un gran valor. Intente leer el dorso pero estaba en un lenguaje desconocido, entonces eche una ojeada rapida a su interior, de repente vi un papel que salia de entre las paginas, era una carta y estaba recien escrita:

_Querido Solen_

_Saludos hijo mio, soy tu madre, te escribo para desearte un feliz cumpleaños... que rapido pasan los años, aunque ahora seas mayor de edad y no me necesites, no te olvides de visitarnos cuando puedas, se que estas ocupado por lo de la Academia... bueno, nosotros estamos muy bien, tu padre te mando esto, es un diario que pertenecio a tu tataratatara-abuelo Solen, dicen que tiene mas de seis mil años y la tradicion familiar dicta que este debe poseerlo el ultimo descendiente primogenito mayor de edad que porte el apellido Firewind... a tu padre le costo mucho separarse para el... Le es muy preciado, por eso mismo te lo confiamos a ti. Esperamos que estes bien, mucha suerte en la Academia. Besos y abrazos. Tu madre._

_Alyna Firewind_

La carta habia dibujado una sonrisa en mi rostro, hacia mas de un año que no veia a mis padres y recibir su carta de este mes me llenaba de felicidad, aun asi estaba muy cansado asi que me apresure y guarde el diario y la carta en mi cajon, necesitaba dormir.

Era muy temprano, sonaban las campanas en los dormitorios de la academia, era hora de levantarse. Estaba muy cansado, tenia una resaca legendaria, el cuerpo no me respondia, supongo que esa bebida extrangera era mas fuerte de lo que pensaba. Entonces entro el capitan para una inspeccion matutina sorpresa.

- Buenos dias señoritas... durmieron bien? No? Me alegro... hoy tendremos practicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo con los muchachos de la Orden de Caballeros Sanguinarios, ayer justamente me llamaron del cuartel general para arreglar unas practicas *amistosas*... estos caballeros son bastante fuertes... confio en que podran con ellos, mejor dicho, Tendran que poder... si no quieren pasar tres dias sin desayunar... eso es todo, los quieros aquí listos para el combate a las catorce horas, he dicho -

No podia creerlo practicas sorpresa contra los paladines de la orden, con esta resaca me iban a moler, tenia que hace algo y rapido.

- Hey Solen, buenos dias viejo – saludo Dazel mientras me bajaba

- viejo? Meh, bueno como vas con la resaca? -

- peor... -

- nah imposible -

- jajaj.. aahh! Auch, me duele la cabeza... no puedo ni reir -

- pues no lo hagas... necesito desayunar algo caliente... ugh... –

Baje al comedor del observatorio, un amplio recinto con grandes ventanales y mesas redondas de cuatro sillas, decorado con los colores de los Sil´dorei, con escobas magicas barriendo aquí y alla, compartiamos el comedor con los de la escuela de Cazadores, tambien llamados Farstriders. Aun estaba algo mareado de la resaca cuando llegue.

- Hey! Heey! Tu el dormido! Aqui! - grito Dazel

- Grrr... Desperta! - dijo Dazel al tiempo que lanzaba el cuchillo de la mesa

En realidad yo sabia perfectamente donde estaba Dazel, y la estupidez que habia hecho... muy comun en el... Aunque el cuchillo no iba a darme, posiblemente podria atravesar una jarra de agua en una mesa a mi derecha, asi que mejor lo atrapaba. Alze la mano hasta la altura de la oreja y tome la punta del cuchillo con los dedos.

Aunque parecezca extraño, es algo obvio que estando en un comedor lleno de Cazadores y Asesinos, nadie parecio interesarse en un pequeño cuchillo que cualquiera de ellos podria atrapar.

La razon por la que no habia prestado atencion a Dazel era un extraño sujeto sentado en una esquina del comedor, al parecer tomando agua, el hombre portaba una gran armadura oscura con detalles en verde incandescente, no podia ver su rostro pero el casco dejaba ver una larga cabellera amarilla . Aquel sujeto de aspecto sombrio emanaba una gran energia. A pesar de ello ninguno de los alli presentes parecia importarle su presencia.

- Daz... que te he dicho sobre jugar con cosas filosas? -

- Cierra la boca el siguiente va a la cabeza -

- Desde cuando sabes lanzar cuchillos chiquitin? -

- Mira quien habla señor `` me lanzo de frente a los gigantes ´´... duhhh -

- olvidalo enfermo, que hay de comer? -

- tambien quieres que te lo diga? Anda a ver... -

A la mitad del desayuno vimos entrar al salon una muchacha rubia que se acerco a la mesa mas cercana y, al parecer formulo una pregunta a la mesa que estaba llena de cazadores, asi hasta que llego a una mesa donde se encontraba uno de nuestros compañeros que, al recibir la pregunta señalo hacia nuestra mesa. Dazel, que ya habia terminado de comer se puso de pie en camino al baño, cuando la muchacha se atraveso en su camino.

- Disculpa... eres Solen Firewind? -

- emmm, no... el es Solen – dijo Dazel señalandome.

Estaba masticando, asi que salude con la mano.

- Entonces tu debes ser Dazel Firewind... no?-

- El mismo, porque lo preguntas? -

A la muchacha le brillaron los ojos durante un segundo al oir estas palabras. Entonces dijo algo nerviosa.

- Emm... m-mi nombre es... Valeria... Valeria Trueshot... -

- Muchisimas gracias por haberme salvado ayer... D-digo hoy... bueno, en la madrugada. Mucho gusto -

Dazel, no parecia recordar muy bien los primeros segundos, pero entonces estrecho a mano de la muchacha y dijo.

- Ahhh, si si mucho gusto, como te sientes? No estaras herida verdad? -

- No no... estoy bien solo un par de contusiones menores... nada de que preocuparse. -

- Ah, bueno... menos mal -

- Oigan... querrian venir a desayunar con nosotros? Mi hermano menor vino a invitarme a desayunar, seguro los invita a ustedes tambien... si? Dejenme agradecerles, al menos con un desayuno -

La muchacha sonreia... desayuno gratis, porque no... ademas la muchacha estaba que se quemaba... Daz acepto con gusto.

Nunca imagine a que mesa ibamos a parar y menos con quien ibamos a comer, de hecho interprete las palabras hermano menor como si me hablaran de un niño, pero ahora que lo pienso... los niños tienen el dinero para invitarte a desayunar? Caminamos un par de mesas mas y llegamos a la esquina... si la esquina del sujeto de la armadura.

- Muchachos, les presento a mi hermanito, Zidriel... Zid ellos son Solen y Dazel Firewind los chicos que me salvaron -

El sujeto se quito el casco, y alzo la mano en forma de saludo.

- Que tal muchachos? - dijo sorniendo – Sientense sientense, pidan lo que quieran yo invito -

La verdad me lo imaginaba mas rudo y bastante mas viejo, calculo que tendria nuestra edad, mas o menos, el hecho es que pago el desayuno por adelantado y se marcho diciendo que tenia algo muy importante que hacer y ya iba tarde. El resto del desayuno fue una larga charla entre Daz y la muchacha, yo me limite a escuchar con atencion, al parecer Valeria habia ingresado este ultimo semestre a la Escuela de Cazadores de Silvermoon y nunca se habia topado con nada mas fuerte que que los maniquies de las practicas de tiro, nunca imagino que semejente monstruo estaria paseando por los callejones a esas horas. Luego de un par de horas de conversacion nos despedimos teniamos que prepararnos para las practicas de esta tarde.

Ya en los barracones tomamos nuestro equipo y pusimos marcha a la pequeña arena ubicada detras de la plaza principal, cuando llegamos ya habia llegado gran parte de nuestro barracon, habian pocos paladines pero en la siguiente hora fueron llegando los restante hasta que llegaron los capitanes de las respectivas academias. Habia una pequeña multitud congregada en la plaza observando la misteriosa y repentina aglomeracion de guerreros que se concentraba en la arena. Pronto los capitanes pusieron orden, formaron y dieron sus respectivas charlas.

- Muy bien Señoritas... ya saben bien lo que deben hacer... Las reglas son: nada de golpes bajos, nada de armas, nada de venenos, nada de pociones, y mucho menos vendajes y lo mas importante NO maten a su contrincante, si eso va por ti Faust... no podran usar mas armadura que su ropa, esto es una pelea muchachos no una batalla. Todo claro?? -

- Si Señor!! - repondimos al unisono

- Una ultima cosa, aquel que no pueda ganar ni una sola pelea pasara tres dias desayunando en los baños del barracon, desayunando aquello que encuentren... - Termino con una risa mordaz. - Rompan Filas!! Vayan y elijan a su contrincante -


	2. 2 Amigos

Hola a todos, aquí les presento el 2do cap de este fic... si en el 1ro habien errores de escritura... paadines XDDD, bueno espero que mis 8 lectores hasta ahora lo disfruten =D.

Kento

**Amigos**

A la voz del capitan me dirigi hacia el lado de la arena donde se encontraban los paladines, justo entonces me di la vuelta buscando a Daz, no estaba, no le di importancia, en ese momento estaba centrado en otra persona. Fernos Swiftdraw.

A Fernos lo conozco desde que puedo recordar, desde niño desarrolle una amistad con el, que desemboco en una fuerte rivalidad, la mas fuerte que haya habido entre dos personas. Fernos ingreso en la Orden de Paladines recien creada hace cuatro años, ambos estamos en el segundo año de la carrera militar las cuales duran tres años. Nunca hemos podido determinar quien es el mejor... competimos en todo, chicas, dinero, destrezas, habilidades... hasta cocina....

- Me buscabas malabarista? - Dijo Fernos.

- Con que aquí estas, que tal la resaca... eh? con ganas de una paliza? -

- No hace falta que la pidas... ya te apunte como mi contrincante en la tercera ronda -

- Desde cuando eres masoquista? -

- Desde que tu eres malabarista... -

- Como sea... te veo en la arena, claro... eso si llegas a la tercera ronda. -

- Lo mismo digo -

El lugar se habia llenado de espectadores, todo el mundo queria ver pelear a los respectivos capitanes entre ellos, y por supuesto ver a los chicos de segundo año sangrando en la arena, habian llegado hasta un grupito de sacerdotizas de tercer año curar a los heridos, aunque solo eran unas practicas, la rivalidad de estas dos academias habia crecido año tras año desde la creacion de la Orden, que es la mas joven de las llamadas escuela militares de Silvermoon, la tension acrecentaba minuto a minuto, los contrincantes ataron a sus brazos un pañuelo, rojo para los de la academis y azul para los de la orden. Curiosamente Daz estaba en el primer combate de la primera ronda.

Llamada a los oponentes!! Al centro de la Arena!! – gritaban los Capitanes

Daz y su oponente, un tal Heldor , se acercaron al centro y se saludaron respetuosamente, el sujeto debia pesar mas o menos el doble que Daz, aun considerando que Daz es delgado el tipo parecia un monstruo... El combate fue el mas corto que jamas haya visto.

Sono la campana... Daz permanecio inmovil, entonces su contrincante le lanzo un brutal gancho de derecha... fallo, peor aun desbalanceo ligeramente su centro de gravedad y dejo un punto ciego de mayor importancia en su flanco derecho... fue rapido, Daz dio dos zancadas de impulso entonces salto y lanzo una patada directamente en la nuca de su oponente, la cual dio de lleno y lanzo al suelo al ya desequilibrado paladin. Daz cayo sobre un costado y se incorporo esperando el siguiente movimiento de su oponente pero... no se movia.

- Alto!! - Espeto el capitan de la orden. Se acerco y busco su pulso, entonces se acerco al su contraparte y susurro unas palabras.

- Se acabo!! el contrincante azul ha caido inconsciente. El oponente rojo es el ganador!! -

El publico, en su mayor parte, se quedo atonito, aun asi se oyeron unos cuantos aplausos del publico. Retiraron al paladin de la arena y comenzaron a aplicarle algunos hechizos curativos.

Los cinco encuentros siguientes resultaron en victorias de la Orden, los paladines probaron su valia fisica, grandes cantidades de resistencia y mucha fuerza. El sexto encuantro fue de prodigios, Faust el estudiante mas destacado de la academia, estando solo en segundo año nisiquiera los graduados podian hacerle frente, mas de una vez ha tenido el capitan que intervenir cuando Faust se dejaba llevar... un asesino de nacimiento. Contra Defilas el genio de la Orden... hay rumores que dicen que nunca ha recibido un golpe directo, su manejo del escudo no tenia igual, creo que ni su propio capitan podria igualar su destreza al defenderse. El capitan se acerco a Faust.

- Faust... recuerda que esto es una practica, si llegas a dañar permanente a ese muchacho, yo mismo me encargare de que nunca vuelvas a usar un arma en tu vida... entiendes? -

Pero Faust parecia ni se inmuto, se ato el pañuelo rojo al brazo y salio a la arena. Defilas le tendio la mano pero se quedo tendida sin respuesta.

- No me vas a dar la mano Faust? Vamos... no seas irrespetuoso delante de las sacerdotizas. - dijo en tono de burla. Faust dio una mirada rapida a las sacerdotizas y de pronto tomo la mano de Defilas.

- Que gane el mejor... - termino Defilas

Los contrincantes estaban en posicion, se oyo la campana. En ese instante Faust lanzo una patada lateral al abdomen de Defilas, este la bloqueo con su antebrazo izquierdo de una forma especial... como si llevara un escudo, entonces el suelo a losa pies de Defias empezo a despedir un leve resplandor azul, el Aura de Devocion... Entonces Faust en respuesta junto los puños y derrepente se tornaron debilmente luminosos en una luz palida, justo entonces Faust lanzo una rafaga de golpes que parecian tan rapidos que casi ni se veian... Ademas, los golpes al impactar en su brazo parecian quemar las zonas donde impactaban rompiendo su ropa, aun asi Defilas se las arreglo parar esquivar o detener todos, a excepcion de uno... Justo cuando la rafaga parecia debilitarse Defias logro tomar el brazo de Faust y dejarlo aparentemente descubierto, pero entonces este uso el brazo que lo atrapaba como apoyo y giro sobre su eje impactando senda patada en el costillar de su oponente. Parecia que Defias perdia el equilibrio pero antes de caer logro apollar su pie firmemente en el suelo y con su brazo libre propulso un golpe directo al rostro de Faust. Lo unico que este pudo hacer para desviarlo es tratar de voltear la cara, pero aun asi lo lanzo a un lado y le partio la ceja. La primera patada debio partile al meno tres costillas a Defias, que respiraba con dificultad con las mangas de su ropa rasgadas, por su parte Faust sangraba generosamente por su herida en la ceja, parecia que se le iba a hinchar la herida, esto parecia marearlo levemente.

Defilas Tosio – Jejje... mald-dito esto me dolera por una semana... - Derrepente Faust alzo la mirada, sus pupilas se habian retraido de forma exagerada.

- Mira lo que le has hecho a mi cara... - Faust jadeaba – Te Matare... - Fue un susurro, pero todos pudimos oirlo, habia un silencio de piedra entre los epectadores.

En menos de un parpadeo el capitan ya sujetaba a Faust de la nuca – Faust... detente ahora si no quieres que te encierre por una semana – pero Faust ya no estaba. El capitan grito – Defilas!!! -

Defilas alzo el brazo izquierdo como para defenderse y justo a tiempo. En menos de un segundo Faust habia corrido entre las sombras sin ser visto y lanzo una patada hacia la cara de Defilas, una patada que podria haberle roto el cuello, suerte que este alzo su brazo escudo que detuvo la patada. Su pierna se veia envuelta en llamas púrpura, la marca del golpe siniestro.

- Arghh!!!! - mascullo.

- Escudalo Tael!!! Rapido!! - se le oyo gritar al capitan desde las sombras, al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre Faust. Fue inutil, Faust desaparecio de nuevo y en menos de un parpadeo estaba detras de Defilas, quien habia caido de rodillas con el brazo sangrando profusamente, entonces, de la nada, aparecio una burbuja de luz alrededor de Defilas, estaba a salvo.

- Sal de tu burbuja!!! Maldito cobarde!!! - Pero de nada sirvio que Faust golpeara freneticamente la burbuja, sobre el ya estaba el capitan. Se habia acabado.

La verdad nunca pense que Faust estuviera tan loco, al parecer los rumores eran ciertos, pero ya no importaba... por insurreccion lo expulsarian de la academia ademas de tres meses de encierro en los calabozos de Silvermoon o quizas el exilio.

- Te Matare!!! - Grito Faust mientras jadeaba - Te lo juro... -

- Cierra la boca Faust!! o nunca volveras a hablar en tu vida... No debi confiar en ti. - dijo el capitan mientras se lo llevaban.

A Defilas se lo llevaron a las sacerdotizas para tratar su brazo, no se veia nada bien... El publico fue desalojado por algunos de nuestros compañeros y las practicas se suspendieron hasta nuevo aviso.

- Todos los ejercicios programados para hoy se suspenden, tomense el dia muchachos... los vere mañana en la mañana. -

Recogimos nuestras cosas y nos pusimos el marcha al barracon.

- Viste eso... le rompio un brazo y tres costillas. - dije.

- Faust... ese tipo esta loco, quiero decir... esta bien eres un asesino entrenado pero, que... vas a ir matando a todo el mundo por ahi? Hasta a tus propios compañeros? - respondio Dazel

- Espero que Defilas se recupere, una lesion asi puede ser permanente... -

- Si... ah, mira quien viene para aca -

Alce la mirada, era Valeria.

- Hola chicos! - se acerco.

- Hola Daz! Hola Sol! - saludo alegremente.

- Emmm Sol? - pregunté, no me gusta ese diminutivo.

- Pfff jajaaa!! si SOL... que te cuentas viejo? Jajaja – se Burlo Daz sin dejar de reirse.

- Si, si... jeje... yo tambien me rio... Valeria, por favor, no me llames Sol, no me gusta ese diminutivo.

- ahh... bueno, disculpa... -

Entonces llego Fernos, saludando.

- Hey, que tal malabarista... tremenda pelea no? Oye, quien es tu amiga? -

- Yo? Hmm... Valeria, mucho gusto. - Se dieron la mano.

- Fernos, el gusto es mio -

- Hey muchachos... vamos a tomar algo a la taberna? Nosotros tenemos el dia libre - les dije a todos.

- Por mi bien, el incidente con Faust suspendio los ejercicios por hoy, igual que con ustedes – respondio Fernos

- Puedo llevar a mi hermanito? - pregunto Valeria

- No tendras un par de amigas mejor? - Pregunto Daz

- Una amiga tambien? Bueno... - Dijo Valeria

- Entonces los veo a las ocho en la Plaza de las Escuelas, ok? -

Fui a cambiarme y le dije a Daz que tenia algo que hacer, me dirigí a la Facultad de Magia y Brujeria, ya eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando llegue, esa es su hora de salida.

- Verissa, como estas?- le dije

- Solen! Yo bien... no tenias ejercicio hoy? -

- Faust se volvio loco y casi mata a un Paladin... tengo la noche libre -

- Uy Faust... -

- Oye... ven conmigo a la taberna esta noche -

- Otra vez Solen? Tu no sales de una taberna... eh? - dijo mientras sonreia

- Jajaja... bueno, vienes o no? -

- Te veo alli – dijo mientras entraba en su dormitorio.

Verissa, una bruja de primer año en la Facultad de Magia Oscura la conoci en la ceremonia de bienvenida estudiantil, desde entonces hemos sido amigos, o eso dicen...

La noche fue bastante divertida, Zidriel y su novia se pasaron por la taverna a eso de las diez, resulta que Zid es ingeniero y se trajo un robot que enfriaba las bebidas, Daz por su parte trato de trabar *amistad* con la hija del cantinero... lo que se tradujo en que nos echaran de la taberna y una entrada a la lista negra del viejo tabernero.


	3. 3 Capitana Nienor

Primero que nada, agradecieçmientos a XKotoneX y a Tsuki.K... esto es, especialmente, por y para ellas. Agradecimientos a mis 44 clicks hasta ahora =D, mientras alguien lo lea seguire publicando. Disfruten

**Capitana Nienor**

Han pasado ya ocho dias desde el incidente de Faust, caminabamos por los pasillos cuando vimos al capitan acercarse a nosotros

- Que tal chicos... como va todo? - dijo el capitan

- Muy bien señor preparandonos para los ejercicios de este fin de semana - conteste

- Hmm ya veo, bueno... tengo noticias para ustedes. He decidido hacer un viaje muy importante y lo mas probable es que no vuelva a impartir en la Academia por un buen tiempo... -

- En serio capitan? Pero... a donde va? - pregunto Dazel

- Eso es un secreto Firewind... no se preocupen, me volveran a ver... Por ahora, me despido... de todas formas no me voy hoy, en un par de dias salgo escoltando una caravana hacia Plaguelands -

- Espere capitan... no sabe quien lo sustituira? - pregunte

- Ahh si casi lo olvido... Se llama Nienor fue alumna mia hace cinco años, una excelente rogue... solo asegurense de no hablarle cuando venga despeinada a clases... en serio. Bueno ya si que me tengo que ir, de hecho... llego tarde – termino rapidamente el capitan al tiempo que se emprendia la carrera por los pasillos del barracon.

Asi fue como el mejor Capitan de la Academia de Las Oscuras Artes (sigilo asesinato y espionaje) Rauros Steelheart dejo la Academia, o al menos eso pensabamos nosotros.

Llegamos temprano al aula de clase teorica... si, que tiene de teorico asesinar? Anatomia, Envenenamiento y algo que llamamos la Faustomaquia... si, ya saben de que, la materia se llama Psicologia pero bueno...

Pasaban tres minutos de las diez cuando llego una mujer delaga de rasgos muy finos casi afilados, palida y con el cabello rubio muy claro, se acerco al antiguo escritorio de Rauros y se dio la vuelta para dejar sus cosas, en su hombro se podian ver las tres marcas de rango, era capitan. Tomo su bolso y saco un trozo de tiza brillante, la lanzo al aire y chasqueo los dedos... la tiza se elevo hasta quedar flotando delante de la pizarron.

- Bonito artefacto no? Los chicos de Encantamientos me encantaron una caja de tizas para que escribieran solas – dijo la mujer

- Mi nombre.. - dijo al tiempo que la tiza escribia - es Nienor Sharpmind y sere su Capitana por el resto del año, acabo de subir de rango a Capitan y ustedes seran la primera clase que pasa por mis manos. llevo siete años viajando por todo Azeroth cumpliendo misiones para la Corona, luche en las guerras del Azote, en el Tercer escuadron de Choque: Rage comandado directamente por Sylvanas, el resto de la guerra ya lo conocen... -

Se dio la vuelta para leer la pizarra.

- Bien! Estas cosas funcionan... - en la pizarra solo se leia Nienor Sharpmind.

- Muy bien... ahora, hablando del plan de evaluacion, pense en hacer unos ajustes a sus programa -

Tomo su bolso y saco una hoja de papel, la tomo y empezo a recitar el programa evaluativo actual, al finalizar dijo

- Hmmm muy... ortodoxo. - caminaba lentamente de lado a lado por el aula

- Tomen nota... evaluacion 1ra: examen practico. Evaluacion 2da examen practico... - sigui asi hasta que lleno todo el programa.

- Bien... preguntas?? - La clase estaba en shock.

- Entendido, entonces los quiero en esta misma aula hoy a media noche, el que no se presente tiene cero – y salio por la puerta.

Sin salir de mi asombro recogi mis cosas y puse marcha al dormitorio justo a Dazel

- Evaluaciones practicas... - susurre pensando que no me graduaria, entonces Dazel contesto.

- Bueno.. nunca se sabe que tan practicas pueden ser -

Apenas eran las diez de la mañana y ya no habian mas clases, al menos no hasta la media noche. Decidi echarme una siesta para llegar fresco al examen, subi al observatorio y me acoste con una solo cosa en mente, levantarme antes de las diez.

Abri los ojos, no podia ver nada, toque una vela magica, y trate de enfocarme en el reloj, eran las ocho de la noche.. que alivio, me meti a la ducha, me puse mi traje de sigilo y tome todo mi equipo. Estaba por salir del dormitorio cuando recorde... Donde esta Daz? Puede cuidarse solo, el no es estupido... creo.

Minutos despues entre a el aula, no podia ver mas que las sombras de las mesas, y una sombra anormalmente grande, me acerque... Dazel se habia quedado dormido en la mesa. Le di unos empujones.

- Ahmm... - parpadeo – Emm qu-que es esto... Abuela? - dijo aclarandose la viste.

- Desde cuando la abuela tiene el pelo azul? Despierta, son las nueve tenemos examen dentro de unas horas -

- Argh... - dijo somnoliento – Solen... largate de aquí... hoy no hay exam... - Razonó unos segundos – El examen practico... Gahh.. que mierda, con lo bien que estaba soñando – termino.

- Si, exacto, bueno... voy por algo de agua – di vuelta hacia el comedor

Di vuelta hacia el comedor, y camine lentamente, tenia bastante tiempo hasta las nueve... empece a pensar en el examen, por una parte me gustaba lo de poner en practica las ultimas clases que Rauros habia impartido, pero con los nuevos profesores nunca se sabe. Llegue a la fuente tome unos tragos, no muchos y subi de nuevo al aula. Cuando llegue la clase estaba igual, todo oscuro y Daz mirando por los ventanales. Tome asiento, enfoque la mirada en el escritorio y me perdi en mis pensamientos... a los minutos oi a Daz ponerse de pie.

- Buenas noches Capitana. -

Volvi en mi... me di cuenta que la capitana habia aparecido sentada en el escritorio vestida de sigilo, cuando? La bondades del Shadowstep son increibles. Me puse de pie rapidamente.

- Buenas noches Capitana Sharpmind -

- Buenas noches Caballeros... sus nombres? -

- Solen Firewind Capitana – respondi

- Dazel Firewind – repito Daz

- Ahh... ustedes son los Firewind, que son... hermanos? -

- Primos capitana – respondio Daz

- Que interesante... - hizo una pausa – Todos los que esten afuera pueden pasar, esto no es un sermón – Dijo en voz alta.

No me habia percatado pero todos los demas estudiantes estaban afuera ocultos escuchando... somos rogues no?

Con todo el ajetreo del momento no me percate que faltaban cinco minutos para la media noche, entonces la capitana carraspeo, se hizo el silencio.

- Buena disciplina muchachos, Rauros nunca falla eh? Vamos al grano... el examen de hoy es muy simple – metio sus manos en sus bolsillos traseros y saco dos pequeños cristales con forma de prisma pentagonal acabado en punta, del tamaño de un dedo indice, uno rojo y otro verde.

- Estos que ven aquí son simples cristales magicos, sin ningun valor... su prueba de hoy sera conseguir los mas que puedan... de la siguiente manera. He repartido exactamente sesenta de estos en lo que dentro de cuatro minutos sera la tarde de ayer entre sesenta guardias de la ciudad... ahora bien, no todos los guardias son tan avispados asi que reparti diez rojos para los mejores guardias de la ciudad y los cincuenta verdes restantes entre guardias comunes.... las reglas son: Los guardias no podran verlos si los ven aunque sea un poco... estos otros cristales... - saco del bolsillo otro cristal, pero blanco. - brillaran, y mucho... si esto pasa, fin del examen, no podran moverse mas y solo podran contar los cristales que pudieron conseguir. Todos tomen uno y cuelguenselo del cuello... Todo claro hasta ahora?

Todos asintieron.

- Bien, solo unas cosas mas... por si no lo han notado conmigo entraron dos estudiantes recien graduados y especializados en Sutileza... es normal que no las hayan visto, saluden chicos! -

- Que tal cadetes... - se oyo una voz masculina a la derecha de la capitana

- Vamos a divertirnos... eh? - dijo una mujer desde la esquina, ambos sin dejarse ver.

- Que les parece? Mejor se cuidan... quizas me de una vuelta a ver como van... Quedan dos minutos para media noche, los veo en la Arena del Circulo en dos minutos... Puff! - Bomba de humo.

No habia tiempo para pensar, en dos milesimas de segundo habian estudiantes moviendose a gran velocidad por toda la clase, abri la ventana... di un salto hasta una ventana del piso inferior, despues al techo del comedor, corri por el techo, salte a la acera corri lo mas que pude hasta la Plaza Central, cuando llegue voltee hacia la Arena... todo lo que pude ver fue una lampara magica en medio de la Arena, salte las escaleras hasta el centro de la Arena y antes de entrar en el edificio entre en sigilo y pase por el portal y me acerque lentamente al centro.

- Firewind.. no esta mal, veinte segundos de ventaja – Se oyo una voz desde la nada

Sali de mi sigilo

- Gracias Capitana... - respondi

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase empezaron a aparecer estudiantes por todos lados que formaron un circulo al rededor del centro y la lampara.

- Quedan diez segundos... tiempo limite las tres AM. YA! - A la voz de la Capitana desaparecimos como una vandada de cuervos en la noche, ya tenia pensada la ruta de caza para los cristales mi objetivo era La Corte de Sol los mejores guardias indudablemente debian estar ahi... pero derrepente.

- Solen... - era Dazel

- Suerte - dijo

- Te veo a las tres... – le respondi, entonces doblo en la esquina.

Estaba tan concentrado en lo que tenia delante que ni me di cuando desaparecio. Llegue a la los callejones que daban a la avenida principal, en las esquinas habian guardias intercalados cada dos calles, todos portaban un bonito accesorio de color verde en su cinturon... que seria mio. Me aproxime con cautela al primero... derrepente giro hacia una esquina

- Te vi! - dijo el guardia, era una estudiante con el colgante brillando en su cuello.

habia fallado... e iba a fallar peor. Corri hacia ella en sigilo lo ams rapido que pude y le arrebate su bolsa de las manos.

- Qu-que?! Ahhh!!! Maldita sea!! - prosiguio la estudiantes mientras me alejaba.

Habia conseguido cinco de los guardias y tres en la bolsa robada, todo iba muy bien... de hecho me habia encargado de dos estudiantes mas que me seguian las bombas de humo despistan al mas habil... en menos de una hora estaba en la Plaza del Sol, entonces vi a un compañero que corria por la calle desesperadamente cuando derrepente otro sujeto aparecio en su trayectoria poniendole la zancadilla... el estudiantes resbalo, casi pega con un poste y se incorporo agilmente.

Se oyo una carcajada – estas bien cadete? Te duele? - dijo el sujeto, no deje de correr...

Entonces, de la nada aparecio una mujer caminado, no pude esquvarla, choque de lado con ella y trate de seguir corriendo, Voltee a ver si la mujer estaba bien... una bolsa en la mano... Una bolsa? No, Mi bolsa!.

- No te falta algo cariño? Enseñame que puedes hacer... - No dije nada desapareci, ella tambien... oia sus pasos, caminaba exageradamente...

¡¡Wamb!! me dio una bofetada... Que? Como? Si sus pasos se oian a diez metros... Que es esto?

Trate de concentrarme lance bombas de humo por toda la calle y salte a un poste... Ahi esta! Es imposible no mover humo cuando esta por todos lados... incluso sin moverse. Salte hacia ella parecio no percatarse... no... donde estaba? Se fue... y dejo mi bolsa en el suelo. Menos mal...

Llegue al portal de La Corte del Sol habian dos guardias con cristales rojos colgando de la punta de sus lanzas... mi plan era perfecto. Me quedaban cinco bombas de humo, un par de vendajes... mas que suficiente

Lance las cinco al mismo tiempo, los guardas estaban preparados, pero no fueron lo suficientemente rapidos. Salte hacia el primero que movia su lanza freneticamente, tuve que escabullirme aun asi, no me vio por el humo... el segundo, estaba medio dormido, creo que ni se dio cuenta... les ate los vendajes a los ojos con un nudo que podria ahorcar a un mono, rapidamente soltaron las lanzas para desatar el nudo, sacaron ambos el cuchillo reglamentario y se cortaron las vendas... tomaron sus lanzas... no falta algo? El cristal, ya estaba en mi bolsa.

Media hora para las tres de la mañana, debia apresurarme , y asegurarme de que no me vieran... tenia ocho verdes y dos rojos, eso me aseguraba un buen grado... me escabulli diez veces de los estudiantes oportunistas, algunos habian formado hasta grupitos de caza... me costo mucho pero llegue a La Arena.

La lampara seguia en el mismo sitio, me acerque en sigilo al centro... se oyo una voz.

- Tranquilos muchachos... el centro es zona segura – Dijo la capitana,

Fue un alivio, o al menos lo fue al principio... sali de mi sigilo y vi a Daz.

- Hey Daz, como fue la caza? - pregunte

- Muy bien Solen, yo tengo quince... tu cuantos tienes? -

- Waow, quince iguales – menti...

- Saben chicos... los primos no deberian mentirse unos a los otros... -

Debi imaginarlo... pero ya no importaba quien tuviera mas... la confrontacion era inevitable.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dazel: Point of view – Punto de vista

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mierda... como lo sabe? Bueno sea quien sea el que tenga mas ya no puedo echar para atrás

Desaparecimos a los pocos segundos del comentario de la Capitana Nienor... tenia que hacer que saliera, no puedo luchar bien en el sigilo y menos contra Solen... Lo vi... un talon, Esta detras!

- Ugh!! - se quejo Solen.

Le di una patada... bueno casi, con ese movimento logre sacarlo de su sigilo, corri hacia el... entonces solto una bomba de humo... Bombas de humo, las mias... Me las quito! Que sucio... ahora donde esta... lo oigo correr, se acerca... por la espalda?

- Garhg!!! - En la cara... De donde salio su codo?! Que hace... Mi daga!

Tengo que quitarmelo de encima...nisiquiera puedo verlo. lance varios puños al aire... senti algo, pude darle? si... donde esta su daga? En las Botas... La tengo!

Estabamos frente, con la daga del otro en la mano, entonces solto mi daga en el suelo... sin armas eh? Bien, lo emule. Corri hacia el... Patada lance varias patadas, ugh.. las esquivo, Derecha! Le di.

- Pugh!! - se quejó Solen – Maldita sea... - susurró.

Esta descubierto... Ahora! Golpe siniestro!!

Solen volo por el aire un par de metros mientras el cristal blanco de su pecho se quebraba.

Le di! En todo el pecho... justo donde estaba el cristal blanco. Se acabo para ti Solen... Que?! Otra bomba de humo? Maldicion!! No ahora... Donde esta... Maldita sea! Oigo sus pasos... Por la espalda!

Senti un golpe en la espalda.

- Agh!! - me dio... pero fue en falso, no senti nada... donde esta maldita sea... Que esta pasando?! No puedo ver nada... No siento las piernas... La cabeza me da vueltas...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Solen: Point of view – Punto de vista

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡¡Ploff!! - Dazel cayo al suelo incosciente, esa ultima emboscada hizo el trabajo... tome su bolsa, habian solo diez y nueve cristales en total... Maldita sea...

- Quedan diez minutos Solen... - Dijo la Capitana.

Me acerque y entregue mi bolsa con 18, luego entregue la de Dazel en su nombre con 18 tambien, el ultimo lo saque y se lo di a uno de los graduados... la noche habia terminado.


End file.
